Something There
by Kamakazi Ninja
Summary: She thought he couldn't be compassionate. He thought she couldn't show emotion. Turns out they were both wrong. RobxRae [Onshot]


"SNOW DAY! SNOW DAY! SNOW DAY!"

Beastboy ran down the hallway banging on all the doors, creating as much noise as

humanly possible.

Raven groaned as she curled into a ball under her sheets. She took a quick glance at her clock. 5:30. It was _Saturday._ Sure, she woke up early on any other day of the week. But Saturday, this was _her _sleep-in day. And Beastboy was _supposed _to know that. Everyone was supposed to know that.

But nevertheless she dragged herself from out of bed grumbling and stumbled into the living room.

She wasn't the only one that didn't want to wake up that early. Starfire was sitting at the table nodding off. Cyborg was grumpily sitting his chair while Beastboy jumped around excitingly and poked him in the shoulder. Raven guessed if he kept on doing that they would have to call an ambulance real soon.

She wandered aimlessly around the kitchen trying to remember what she was supposed to do. Lack of sleep did not go well with her.

"Drink." A cup, what she guessed was by Robin, was put in her hands and she looked at it warily. What was she supposed to do with it again?

"Drink," he repeated. He moved the cup to her lips. "Careful, it's hot."

She took a sip of the liquid and her tastes buds exploded with…distaste. It was like chewing a pill after drinking a cup of buttermilk. She gagged, turned to the sink and spit out the awful liquid. It was then, for now she was wide-awake, that she took a chance to really look at what was inside of her cup. It was a murky light brown. Was this…what she thought it was?

"What," she spat, "is this?"

Robin laughed. "It's coffee."

Coffee? Her sworn enemy. Why had he cursed her with this vile substance?

She wordlessly handed him back the cup, filled a glass with water and took a large gulp. But the taste didn't go away. It lingered in her mouth with its awful bitterness.

"C'mon Raven, we have to go, we have to go," Beastboy said excitedly.

"Yeah, Raven, stop messing around. We are going outside." Robin wrapped a jacket around her and started pushing her towards the door.

"But I don't want to go outside." Raven tried to resist but Robin was too strong for her. He pushed her out the door into the freezing cold of winter so Raven had no choice but to stop opposing him and wrap her arms around her shoulders to stay warm.

"It's c-cold."

Robin laughed. "Its snow."

Raven growled. First the coffee, now the snow. Robin was really starting bug her.

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Aim." His robotic eye moved to Robin and a bright 'Target Locked' in bright bold letters.

"Aiming." A green-gloved hand grabbed the nearest snowball.

"Fire!"

A lone snowball flew in the air but just as it was about to hit its target, Robin stepped back and it splattered at his feet.

"You missed! How could you miss!"

"Don't worry, we have plenty." Beastboy motioned to the pile.

"Aaah, I see. Well then fire away."

Beastboy grabbed each snowball and hurtled them into the air.

Robin looked down at the splattered ball of snow and smirked. They would have to do better than that. But as he turned around another snowball whizzed by his head. He quickly ducked and took cover behind a rock. It wasn't big enough to cover his whole body but he only needed a little time to recuperate. He pulled out his bo-staff and slowly peeked over the top of the rock. It seemed they had run out of snowballs. This was his perfect chance.

He leaped over the rock and charged at the snow 'base.' Just then, another snowball rushed passed him. They had more? This was going to be harder than he thought.

Another ball of snow went passed him barely missing his shoulder. He slashed through another and then smashed through the wall of Cyborg and Beastboy's 'fort.'

"Hurry get another snowball!" Beastboy said quickly.

Cyborg shrugged. "We don't have any more!"

Robin crossed his arms. "I'm counting to three."

"But we were just playing, no harm done," Beastboy protested.

"One…" Robin scooped up a ball of snow and packed it.

"We'd better run man." Cyborg pushed Beastboy out of the way and ran past Robin.

"Two…" Beastboy turned into a cheetah and ran after his companion.

Robin lingered for a second. He knew that when he turned around they would be easy targets. "Three!"

He turned around, snowball in hand, and sure enough there they were, their backs facing him. Robin rolled his eyes. He needed a challenge, not some little kindergarten game. They could of at least _tried _to hide.

That's when someone else caught his attention. She was sitting quietly facing the small frozen pond chanting her mantra.

He sighed. Why didn't she just come have fun with them? And that's when he had an idea. An idea so crazy, it just might work.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

She had to admit, the view was nice. The pond was frozen over and the snow around her was not all walked upon by clumsy kids. The trees had lost their color to be replaced by bright white snowflakes. It _was_ peaceful. Well, besides the fact that Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg were yelling behind her. Good thing they hadn't made her play with them.

She had spoken too soon.

A snowball smashed into her left shoulder. She turned trying to find a little boy or girl that had thrown the stray ball. When she turned it wasn't a little kid she found. The little kid had ended up being Robin. Why was she not surprised?

She smirked. He did not know what he was in for.

Robin yelled in surprise (and mostly fear) as his feet where encased in black magic and he was flipped upside down.

Raven scooped some snow in her hands and moved closer to Robin.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw this in your face right now."

"Because…. I'm your leader?"

"Sorry, bad answer." She raised her arm to throw it.

"Wait! Wait! I didn't mean…it was just…I was just…"

She almost laughed at him. He looked so ridiculous when he ran his fingers through his spiky hair. _There's something sweet, and almost kind…_

She quickly pushed the thought from her mind. The coffee, the cold, and the snowball, she reminded herself. _'But he was mean and he was course and unrefined.'_ "I'm waiting."

Robin racked around in his brain for an answer. He desperately wanted to get free from Raven's soon-to-be torture. "I just wanted you to spend quality time with me…I mean, us. Spend time with us," he corrected himself. He grimaced.

Him? Robin wanted her to spend time with him? _And now he's dear…and so…unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before._

Their moment was ruined when another snowball smashed into Raven's shoulder. She turned around and glared at Beastboy and Cyborg.

"C'mon we can take 'em."

She let a small smile show and settled Robin to the ground. Payback _did _seem like a good idea right now.

A snowball flew past her and Robin grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a tree.

"Watch," Robin said quickly, "I show you how to make the perfect one."

"Perfect what?"

"Perfect snowball of course. Now pick up some snow." Raven held the white fluff in her hands. "Now you cup in your hands and…"

Raven confusingly tried to do what he said but her snowball was turning out to be a pile of mush instead of Robin's perfect sphere.

"Here, let me show you. Grab some more snow." Raven did as she was told. "Now cup it in your hands, like this…" He cupped his hands over hers and lightly squeezed. "See, then…" he realized what he was doing and stood frozen on the spot. His mind stopped and he found it a little harder to breath. "Then…you…just…"

Raven looked down at his hands. Then, what after seemed like hours, the thought struck her. _He _was holding _her _hands? But the bigger question was why? Whywas he holding her hands? Whydidn't he just let go? And why did his touch send chills down her spine?

She looked up, eyes widened, at Robin's face. His expression seemed just as shocked as hers.

Suddenly, as if broken from a trance, he cleared his throat. "And there you go. I'm…I'm going to see what Cyborg and Beastboy are doing." He quickly turned and leaned around the tree.

Wow, they must've been sitting there for a long time. Cyborg and Beastboy had created a whole new fort, twice as big as the last. To the right of the fort, dozens of snowballs in a huge pile. And who was that? They had gotten Starfire to join them. He just hoped that she couldn't throw snowballs as fast as she could throw starbolts.

And what did they have? A tree that they could barely hide behind and oh yeah, a 'perfect' snowball. But he could have sworn he saw something in her eyes when she looked at him. _She glanced this way I thought I saw…_And man, her hands were warm when he held them in his own. _And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw._

He turned back to her. She had had stood up from her position and was leaning on the tree. But what really got his attention was that she was smiling. Not just smiling off into the distance. She was _smiling. _Smiling at _him. _

_No it can't be, I'll just ignore…_He smiled back. Raven blushed, and finally realizing what she was doing and quickly ducked to the other the side of the tree. Robin turned away and started making the beginning of their fort still wondering why his stomach did front-flips when she glanced at him. _But then she's never looked at me that way before._

Raven drew in a deep breath and pulled down her hood. Why did all of a sudden she feel so different when she was around him? _New, and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be? _

Regaining her composure she tuned to face him. Robin was busy trying to build a wall to defend them against their attackers but to no prevail. A snowball hit him in the chest and he lost his balance and fell backwards into the snow. When Raven tried to suppress laughter, Robin turned to her and grinned. _True, that he's no Prince Charming. But there's something in him that I simply couldn't see._

"Watch this." He formed a 'perfect' snowball in his hands and threw it high in the air.

Its aim was true and it landed right on Beastboy's neck. He jumped up and frantically danced around trying to get the snow out of his shirt.

"Ha! That'll teach you! That was a good shot, huh Raven? Raven?"

She had disappeared. She had left no trace, no footprints and had made not even a sound. He glanced over to Beastboy and Cyborg's fort. No, she hadn't switched sides. So where was she?

A sudden snowball it him right in the forehead. It didn't come from Beastboy or Cyborg's direction but rather to his left. He turned sharply just as another snowball smacked him in the face. As soon as he got the snow out of his eyes Robin looked around but she had vanished again. So, using his skills, he sneaked up into a tree and waited.

A couple seconds later a confused Raven came out from her hiding place behind a rock and slowly walked over to the tree. Ever alert, she looked around, just in case Robin was going to jump out and studied the ground underneath the tree. His footprints were by the trunk, no doubt about it, but they just seemed to disappear.

Robin looked down from his hiding place at Raven. Just a few more feet and…bingo. He hurled himself out of the tree and tackled Raven to the ground.

"Gotcha!"

Before she knew it Robin was straddled on top of her pinning her arms with his hands and staring at her with his grin. True, his position made her uncomfortable but she wasn't going to back down now. She had too much to lose. Her dignity. Her pride. Her honor.

"You little traitor," he said mockingly.

"Look who's talking. You're the one who tackled me." With that she wriggled her arm free from his grasp, grabbed some snow, and smashed it into Robin's face.

The cold ice stung his bare skin and let go of Raven's other arm to pry her hand full of snow from his cheek.

She took this opportunity to push him off of her and sprinted away.

Grumbling, Robin formed a huge snowball the size of his head in his hands and raised it above his head.

But just as he was about to throw it Raven hurled a snowball at him. He lost his balance and fell causing _his _snowball to land on his head. Snow was everywhere. In his shoes, on his face and worst of all, down his shirt. He looked up but Raven had quickly ducked behind a tree.

"Hey, no fair!" Robin protested. He was answered as another snowball hit him in the chest.

Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire, all clearly forgotten, looked at the two birds and smiled.

**Cyborg: **_Well who'd have thought?_

**Starfire:** _Well bless my soul_

**Beastboy: **_Well who'd have known?_

**Starfire: **_Well who indeed_

**Cyborg: ** _And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own_

**Starfire: **_It's so peculiar_

**Cyborg: **_Just wait and see, and few days more. There may be something there that wasn't there before. _

**A/N: Numero uno-I don't own Teen Titans or the song Something There.**

Numero dos-Ha I tried something new on this one. The song is intertwined with the words and used as their thoughts. Confusing? Well that's ok, I haven't read any stories that have done it this way so it deserves to be confusing.

**Just an old tradition (if you can call it that)….I put up the whole song for all to see. This one's from Beauty and the Beast. (Ha! And you people from A Little Fever thought I had no Disney stuff left!)**

There's something sweet, and almost kind 

_But he was mean, and he was course and unrefined_

_And now he's dear and so unsure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

_She glanced this way, I thought I saw_

_And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw_

_No, it can't be, I'll just ignore_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before_

_New, and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True, that he's not Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply couldn't see_

_Well who'd have thought? _

_(Well bless my soul)_

_Well who'd have known?_

_(Well who indeed)_

_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own_

_(It's so peculiar) _

_Well wait and see, a few days more._

_There may be something there that wasn't there before. (x3) _


End file.
